1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to indicator inserts for diagnostic gauges that are utilized in industrial applications, and in particular, to indicator inserts for diagnostic gauges utilized in industrial locations that can be viewed and read in low and no light conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial diagnostic gauges, or diagnostic gauges, are required in numerous industrial applications. Many of these applications require the diagnostic gauges to be placed in locations that are difficult for a person to access. For example, a diagnostic gauge may be located in a radioactive or other hazardous location, e.g., nuclear power plants, biohazard laboratories; disposed high above the ground, e.g., on a tower of a petrochemical plant; located in close proximity to moving parts of a machine, or any other location that restricts a person desiring to read the diagnostic gauge from safely and easily approaching the diagnostic gauge.
The necessity of a person attempting to read the diagnostic gauge to get as close as possible to the diagnostic gauge is increased during times when little or no light is present, e.g., at night, when overhead lighting, either natural, e.g., sunlight, or artificial light, is unavailable, or when the diagnostic gauges are placed in obstructed areas. Generally, a diagnostic gauge cannot be accurately read at distances greater than about four feet when little or no light is present. Under these conditions, the person must take special precautions to approach the diagnostic gauge, e.g., put on special clothing to enter radioactive areas or read the diagnostic gauges in inclement weather; or climb ladders to reach the diagnostic gauge disposed high above the ground. Further, many times locating a diagnostic gauge desired to be read in low or no light conditions is very difficult.
Prior attempts to address the problem of reading diagnostic gauges in low or no light have been directed at adding either external lighting or internal lighting to the diagnostic gauge. External lighting requires leaving overhead lights on at all times or placing additional lighting focused on the diagnostic gauge. Internal lighting requires wiring the diagnostic gauge with electrical circuitry and/or batteries, to illuminate the diagnostic dial, or face. Both of these approaches increase the cost of the diagnostic gauge and/or the construction and maintenance of the additional wiring and equipment.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no indicator insert or industrial diagnostic gauge that can be read in low or no light conditions, which: do not require the presence of an electrical light source located internally within, or externally in close proximity to, the industrial diagnostic gauge; do not substantially increase the cost of the industrial diagnostic gauge; permit the industrial diagnostic gauge to be easily located; and permit the industrial diagnostic gauge to be read from a distance. Therefore, the art has sought an indicator insert and industrial diagnostic gauge that can be read in low or no light conditions, which: do not require the presence of an electrical light source located internally within, or externally in close proximity to, the industrial diagnostic gauge; do not substantially increase the cost of the industrial diagnostic gauge; permit the industrial diagnostic gauge to be easily located; and permit the industrial diagnostic gauge to be read from a distance.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have been achieved through the present indicator insert comprising: a plate having an outer perimeter, a front surface, a back surface, and a thickness defined between the front surface and the back surface, the front surface including at least one indicator insert marking.
A further feature of the indicator insert is that the plate may include an opening defining an inner perimeter. Another feature of the indicator insert is that the plate may include at least one pointer disposed along the inner perimeter, each of the at least one pointers having the at least one indicator insert marking. An additional feature of the indicator insert is that the at least one indicator insert marking may include at least one reflective material. Still another feature of the indicator insert is that each of the at least one indicator insert marking may include at least one luminescent material. A further feature of the indicator insert is that each of the at least one indicator may be malleable. Another feature of the indicator insert is that each of the at least one indicator insert marking may include at least one reflective material. An additional feature of the indicator insert is that each of the at least one indicator insert marking may include at least one luminescent material. Still another feature of the indicator insert is that the plate may be transparent.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a diagnostic member having a face and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member, the diagnostic member being disposed within the housing; a retaining ring; and an indicator insert disposed between the retaining ring and the face, the indicator insert having a plate, wherein the plate includes an outer perimeter, a front surface, a back surface, and a thickness defined between the front surface and the back surface, the front surface including at least one indicator insert marking.
A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the plate may include an opening defining an inner perimeter. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the plate may include at least one pointer disposed along the inner perimeter, each of the at least one pointers having the at least one indicator insert marking. An additional feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that each of the at least one indicator insert marking may include at least one reflective material. Still another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that each of the at least one indicator insert marking may include at least one luminescent material. A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that each of the at least one indicator may be malleable. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that each of the at least one indicator insert marking may include at least one reflective material. An additional feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that each of the at least one indicator insert marking may include at least one luminescent material. Still another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the plate may be transparent.
The indicator insert and industrial diagnostic gauge that can be read in low or no light conditions have the advantages of: not requiring the presence of an electrical light source located internally within, or externally in close proximity to the industrial diagnostic gauge; not substantially increasing the cost of the industrial diagnostic gauge; permitting the industrial diagnostic gauge to be easily located; and permitting the industrial diagnostic gauge to be read from a distance.